


A Friendship (or more?)

by idiots_write_39



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Cole has trust issues, Diana is too but doesn't want to admit it, M/M, anne is def gay, anne senses that Cole and Gilbert have something, anyway its cute, but more as it progresses, fluff at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiots_write_39/pseuds/idiots_write_39
Summary: This fic documents the friendship and relationship of Gilbert Blythe and Cole Mackenzie. Different chapters will have different types of storytelling, but the story progresses regardless.





	A Friendship (or more?)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 tells the story through notes passed in school.

Gilbert: Hey Cole

Cole: What do you want

Gilbert: Just to make friends with you. I'm not like Billy Andrews.

Cole: Are you sure?

Gilbert: Absolutely. I actually really like you. You have a kind soul, a kind face, you're a great artist.

Cole: Wow, I never knew you thought so highly of me!

Gilbert: Of course! I wish I were you.

Cole: Trust me, you don't. You really really don't. I wish I were you. You've traveled the world and you own a huge farm that you live on with your best friend.

Gilbert: You don't wish you were me. Not when you own the farm because you're an orphan, you traveled the world by shoveling coal on a steam liner, and your best friend does nothing but complain.

Cole: I mean it's better than having only 2 friends, being relentlessly bullied by the boys AND the teacher, and having a restrictive family that doesn't let you do anything but farming and school.

Gilbert: ...I suppose?  
Gilbert: Well, forget having 2 friends.

Cole: What?

Gilbert: Because now you have 3! How you doing, friend?

Cole: Wait a minute.

Gilbert: What

Cole: How come you only want to become friends with me now?

Gilbert: See, the thing is, I wanted to be your friend earlier, but then I figured all the other guys would make fun of me. It’s only now that I’m realizing, “screw the other guys, they’re assholes”.

Cole: I like the way you’re thinking.

Gilbert: Oh shit. Mr Phillips just turned around.  
*conversation ceases for 15 minutes*

\-----------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++++++------------------------------------------

Anne: diana!!

Diana: What?!

Anne: look at gilbert and cole!!!

Diana: What about them?

Anne: they’re passing notes to each other!!

Diana: So what?

Anne: r u kidding me? that’s basically the equivalent of a “take notice”!!

Diana: Eww, Anne! We’re passing notes to each other right now, would you think that about  
us?

Anne: …..

Diana: Well?

Anne: ummm nothing...anyway JUST LOOK AT THEM OH MY GOD!

Diana: What do you suppose they’re writing?

Anne: theyre probably writing such thoughtful romantical things…

Diana: Really? Romantical? In what way?

Anne: any way you want….

Diana: O...K?

Anne: now wait what is phillips talking about again?

Diana: The provinces of Canada. He’s on the Atlantic Maritimes.

Anne: better get to work then!! I forgot that last time!

*a day passes*

\--------------------------------------------------+++++++++++++++------------------------------------------------

Cole: Hey Gilbert

Gilbert: Yeah Cole?

Cole: Why does everyone like you and nobody likes me

Gilbert: I just suppose it’s because

Cole: Why? Because why?

Gilbert: Because they’ve known me longer

Cole: How does that account for Mr Phillips tho?

Gilbert: Meaning?

Cole: He tells me “you disgust me” and “get out of my sight” almost daily…

Gilbert: What?! He has no reason to do that! That is just downright disrespectful!

Cole: Tell that to him

Gilbert: I want to  
Gilbert: But I just gotta think of the repercussions

Cole: Fine. The next time he insults me, he’ll see what I will say to him.

Gilbert: Wait huh? Dont do anything stupid ok?  
Gilbert: Cole? Cole?!


End file.
